familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hyrum Smith (1800-1844)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1800 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=09 |birth_locality=Tunbridge, Vermont |birth_county=Orange County, Vermont |birth_nation-subdiv1=Vermont |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1844 |death_month=06 |death_day=27 |death_causes=Assassination |death_address=Carthage Jail |death_locality=Carthage, Illinois |death_county=Hancock County, Illinois |death_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |death_nation=United States |remains_year=1844 |remains_locality=Smith Family Cemetery |remains_county=Hancock County, Illinois |remains_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |remains_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1826 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=02 |wedding1_locality=Manchester, New York |wedding1_county=Ontario County, New York |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New York (state) |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1837 |wedding2_month=12 |wedding2_day=24 |wedding2_locality=Kirtland, Ohio |wedding2_county=Geauga County, Ohio |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Ohio |wedding2_nation=United States |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1843 |wedding3_month=8 |wedding3_day=11 |wedding3_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding3_county=Hancock County, Illinois |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding3_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography Hyrum Smith, was the older brother of Mormon Church founder, Joseph Smith, and provided key assistance to him there in many capacities. Some important roles that Hyrum fulfilled include the following: * Assistant President of the Church (1841-1844) * Latter Day Saint Apostle (1841-1844) * 2nd Presiding Patriarch (1840-1844) * 2nd Counselor in the First Presidency (1837-1841) Early Life Hyrum was born in Tunbridge, Vermont, the second son of Joseph Smith, Sr. and Lucy Mack Smith. Smith received a limited education, and established himself as a farmer. Smith attended Dartmouth College in his teens. This may have been one of the factors behind Dr. Nathan Smith treating Smith's brother Joseph's leg. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Marriage and Family First Marriage: Jerusha Barden Hyrum first married Lovina Smith in 1826. She died after birth of their sixth child in 1837. # Lovina Smith (1827-1876) # Mary Smith (1829-1832) # John Smith (1832-1911) # Hyrum Smith (1834-1841) - died young, buried in Nauvoo # Jerusha Smith (1836-1912) # Sarah Smith (1837-1876) Second Marriage After the death of Jerusha, Hyrum married Mary Fielding (1801-1852) on Christmas Eve, 1837. She bore him two children, future church president Joseph F. Smith and Martha. # Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918) - 6th President of the LDS Church # Martha Ann Smith (1841-1923) Third Marriage Hyrum had one polygamous marriage. In August 1843 he married his wife's sister, Mercy Fielding, the widow of Robert B Thompson. They had no children. Descendants Hyrum's descendants have played significant roles in the history of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Joseph F. Smith, his son by Mary Fielding Smith, served as president of the LDS Church between 1901 and 1918. His grandson, Joseph Fielding Smith also served as president of the church between 1970 and 1972. His eldest son, John Smith, served as Presiding Patriarch of the church between 1855 and 1911, and John Smith's descendants held this post from 1912 to 1932 and from 1942 to 1979, when the office was effectively discontinued and the incumbent, Eldred G. Smith, was given the title patriarch emeritus. M. Russell Ballard, a current member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles of the LDS Church, is also a direct descendant of Hyrum Smith. In 1918 Hyrum Smith descendants erected a Monument to him in the Salt Lake City Cemetery. References * Joseph Smith Family Ancestry * Hyrum Smith - Wikipedia * Hyrum Smith - Grandpa Bill's GA Pages * Hyrum Smith: Mildness of a Lamb - LDS Ensign Magazine - Feb 2000. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:1844 crimes Category:American Latter Day Saint missionaries Category:American Latter Day Saint leaders Category:American murder victims Category:Apostles of the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Book of Mormon witnesses Category:Nauvoo, Illinois city council members Category:Converts to Mormonism from Presbyterianism Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Deaths by firearm in Illinois Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:Latter Day Saint martyrs Category:Leaders in the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Lynching deaths in Illinois Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Members of the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Murdered religious leaders Category:People from Ontario County, New York Category:People from Tunbridge, Vermont Category:People murdered in Illinois Category:Presiding Patriarchs (LDS Church) Category:Smith family (Latter Day Saints) Category:Victims of religiously motivated violence in the United States Category:People from Broome County, New York Category:Religious leaders from New York (state) Category:Religious leaders from Vermont Category:Angelic visionaries Category:Latter Day Saint missionaries in the United States Category:Latter Day Saints from New York (state) Category:Latter Day Saints from Illinois